Feliz día de las madres
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: One-shot de la saga de Eclipse y Aurora; la historia del nacimiento de la hija de Twilight y Celestia


**Feliz día de las madres**

Día de las madres, una celebración que ambas Princesas del Sol y de la Luna solían pasar por alto los primeros años de su vida, más que todo por no conocer absolutamente nada de sus orígenes. Pero las cosas habían cambiado mucho, desde que hacía poco más de cien años atrás finalmente conocieron a sus padres perdidos: los antiguos generales White Nightmare y Dark Moon.

Habían compartido mucho los padres y sus hijas; y a pesar de haber tenido que soportar la dolorosa verdad sobre sus orígenes y posteriormente decirles adiós, ambos eran una memoria grata tanto en Luna como en Celestia.

Ahora año con año durante la celebración del día de las madres, Celestia preparaba en persona un enorme pastel en conmemoración de su amada mamá, de quien aparentemente había heredado el enorme gusto por los dulces; ella ya no estaba, pero de todos modos Celestia quería recordarla y hacer algo en su nombre. Sus habilidades de horneado eran cuestionables, pero a pesar que sus dulces no sabían nada bien, toda la familia se reunía en una fiesta muy hermosa que hacían en el jardín del Palacio, en donde se había construido un pequeño altar en nombre de White Nightmare.

Lo raro de todo era que durante los últimos años Celestia se mostraba lejana y hasta melancólica a pesar de ser ella la que insistiera en hacer la celebración; Twilight también pero de ella se sabía que no dejaba de pensar en Spike, que seguía en la lejana Reptilia.

—Bueno, vamos a comenzar — dijo Luna con su mejor sonrisa forzada mirando el pastel de Celestia. — Pip, llama a Blue por favor, se supone que nos dijo que estaría a tiempo.

Pipsqueak suspiró y se preparó para buscar a su hijo, pero por suerte no hubo necesidad. El joven alicornio de color blanco y marrón como su padre; y con una melena hecha de un mismísimo fragmento de la noche como su madre, aterrizó.

—Lamento el retraso, pero los compañeros de la Guardia se pusieron a beber y bueno, se me pasó el tiempo y…

Luna lo miró muy severamente.

—¡Blue Moon! ¿Cómo te atreves a emborracharte? Más aún en un día tan importante como el día de las madres, no puedo entender que…

—Lo que no puedo entender es por qué me sigues tratando como potrillo si ya tengo más de un siglo.

Y era verdad, después de todo Blue Moon ya había alcanzado la edad bilógica y el tamaño de su madre; a simple vista parecían hermanos en lugar de madre e hijo. Luna suspiró con algo de tristeza.

—¿Por qué no te pudiste quedar en la etapa en la que me recitabas poemas cada día de las madres?

Entonces el muchacho sacó un pequeño papel rosa dándole a su mami un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Es juego mamá! Por favor, ni siquiera huelo a licor. En realidad estuve peleando con estos versos, un recuerdo por los viejos tiempos. Eso sí, no es ningún secreto que la poesía no es lo mío así que por favor no me juzguen, se hace lo que se puede:

_Te dedico este poemita  
porque tú eres la más bonita,  
tú eres una cosa__  
más bonita que una rosa,  
tú eres más que una princesa  
pues para mi tú eres una belleza,  
tus hermanas te quieren  
y también tu mamá,  
pero nadie más te quiere  
como mi amor por ti en verdad,  
te hago cartitas__  
y también hicimos una canción,  
te dedico este poema  
porque no sé cómo expresar mi amor,  
te quiero, te amo  
y doy la vida por ti,  
tú quédate aquí__  
viviendo feliz._

_**(No, no es mío; al igual que Blue Moon la poesía no es mi punto fuerte. La autora original es: Angie Maria Badillo Alvizo)**_

Los ojos de Luna estaban brillando por las lágrimas de alegría, entonces de improviso saltó hacia su hijo abrazándolo con todo: sus cascos y sus alas.

—¡Blue Moon! ¡Blue Moon! Mi pequeño especial, me hizo un poema como cuando era pequeño, mi querido Blue Moon…

—Ya, ya, no nos pongamos muy melosos… mamá no puedo respirar… — dijo Blue Moon intentando liberarse del poderoso abrazo de su madre; pero Luna incrementó la fuerza del mismo con su magia.

—Te aguantas Blue, es raro cuando te dejas abrazar.

Resignado, el alicornio se dejó, ante las risas de Twilight y Pip. Por su parte Celestia también estaba enternecida ante toda la escena pero seguía como triste o pensativa. ¿Qué ocurría con ella?

Pero no tuvieron demasiado tiempo para reflexionar, ya que justo en aquel momento una gigantesca sombra se posó sobre todos. Los guardias reales, fieles como siempre, corrieron con sus lanzas preparadas para entrar en combate.

—¡DRAGÓN!

—Es sólo Pina, imbéciles — protestó Blue Moon cuando finalmente logró librarse del abrazo de Luna. — Esperen un minuto, ¿Es Pina? Wow, parece que toda la family viene de visita. ¡Genial!

Efectivamente, la dragona azul aterrizó en el jardín y pasó del tamaño de una bestia del tamaño de la torre más alta del Palacio a su tamaño normal, que era más o menos un par de cabezas más alta que Celestia; lo mismo que el dragón tipo terrestre que saltó de su espalda apenas su compañera tocó tierra.

—¡Hola a todos! — Saludó Spike alegremente. — Hallamos un hueco en nuestras agendas y pensamos en venir de visita y…

—¡SPIKE! — Lloró Twilight saltando sobre el dragón y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Spike sólo acertó a devolverle el abrazo con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba. — Oh Spike, me alegro tanto, tanto de verte hijo mío. ¿Cómo has estado querido Spike? ¿Todo te va bien en el trabajo? ¿Te has alimentado como se debe? ¿Pina no te ha tratado mal, nada que deba enterarme?

—Estoy aquí parada y fui la que lo trajo — recordó Pina ligeramente irritada.

Twilight enrojeció pero igual la abrazó con entusiasmo.

—Sabes que es juego Pina, no te enojes. También me alegra mucho verte, recuerda que tú eres a quien le confié este tesorito mío.

—Twi… — se sonrojó Spike.

—Tú deja Spike — le animó Pina dándole un amistoso golpecito en el hombro. — Es día de las madres y no se han visto en un tiempo; déjale decir las cursilerías que quiera. Pero oye, ¿y qué le pasa a Celestia? ¿Qué tiene que está de depre?

Todos se volvieron hacia Celestia, que efectivamente se miraba bastante apagada. No era que no le alegrara ver a Spike pero de todos modos ella no era ella misma.

—¿Celestia? ¿Qué te pasa? — Preguntó Twilight ya preocupada. — Has estado así desde… has estado así todos los días de la madre durante estos años. No entiendo, ¿sucede algo? Por favor, estamos aquí para ti.

—Somos tu familia Tia — dijo Luna preocupada. — ¿Verdad chicos?

—Por supuesto, tía Celestia, si necesita algo dígalo — dijo Blue Moon.

—Mmh, nos preocupas y mucho — dijo Pipsqueak.

La alicornio blanca miró a su esposa y luego a los demás con tristeza; para finalmente fijar su mirada en la fotografía que había colocado en el altar a su madre. No representaba a la cruel guerrera ya adulta; sino a una dulce potrilla corriendo detrás de una mariposa, tomada durante los tiempos en que sus padres perdieron sus memorias.

—Lo siento mucho si los he preocupado a todos, pero es que veo a Twilight y a Luna tan felices consigo mismas compartiendo con sus hijos; realmente me hace sentir una especie de anhelo. Yo quisiera… recuerdo que cuando mamá y papá perdieron sus memorias Luna y yo tuvimos que aprender a ser madres, madres para nuestros padres perdidos. Una situación extraña y triste para nosotras; pero de todas formas logramos salir adelante y si era cierto que extrañaba mucho a mamá, tenía una linda hija de quien cuidar. Extraño esa sensación, durante estos años me he dado cuenta que… realmente quisiera un hijo propio.

Twilight soltó a Pina y Spike para luego acercarse a Celestia abrazándola.

—Celestia, ¿por qué no dijiste nada antes? Yo, es decir, será un placer criar un hijo junto a ti; realmente sería lindo darle una linda familia a un potrillo sin hogar.

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—Ese es el problema Twilight, realmente me gustaría un hijo propio, la obvia solución sería hacer una inseminación artificial; pero llámenme loca por realmente anhelar algo que tenga tanto de ti como de mí, Twilight Sparkle. Te amo y tener un hijo entre ambas es uno de mis mayores sueños, lástima que se trate de un anhelo imposible.

Y entonces se alejó tristemente.

—¡Espere! — Dijo Pina. — Oigan, no entiendo nada de lo que es magia y todo eso, pero la obvia solución sería transformar a Twilight en macho y…

Spike le apretó la mano.

—Sé que tienes buenas intenciones amor, pero en serio esta situación no está para bromas, por favor.

—Mmmh, y aunque no estuvieras bromeando, déjala, ¿sí? — Dijo Blue Moon. — De hecho ha estado bastante decaída últimamente, más que todo al tenerme cerca; pero hasta ahora no entendía qué le ocurría.

—Jamás pensé que Tia fuera del tipo celoso — dijo Luna preocupada por su hermana mayor. — Nos ve a los tres como familia y…

—Desea eso para sí misma — razonó Pipsqueak. — No me extraña, lo tuvo durante un tiempo con su madre, y luego lo tuvo que entregar. Todos hemos tenido esa experiencia, hasta Twilight; pero ella…

No dijeron nada más, después de todo ya sabían que este era del tipo de situaciones en que Celestia iba a necesitar su propio espacio y tiempo para reflexionar. Y efectivamente, ella caminó por los jardines hasta llegar a una enorme fuente de cristal en la que sus padres solían charlar alegremente de todas las cosas en sus formas infantiles; tanto antes como después de perder las memorias de quiénes fueron. Tantos recuerdos, algunos gratos como cuando sus padres se dieron un tierno beso en sus pequeñas formas; y otros no tanto como el día en que frente a esa misma fuente de cristal Spike decidió dejarlos para siempre e irse a su país natal.

Y el asunto era que siempre que pensaba en su madre los pasos de Celestia la guiaban a aquel lugar, en donde vivió tanto la etapa más bella como dolorosa de su vida; perdiendo a su madre pero ganando una bella hija. ¿Por qué tuvo que perderlas a ambas? ¿Por qué no pudieron los Espíritus de la Creación permitirles que siguieran viviendo junto a ellas como Eclipse y Aurora en lugar de White Nightmare y Dark Moon? Aunque extrañaba a sus padres, con el paso de los años extrañaba más a su hija.

—Aurora — murmuró dejando escapar una lágrima.

—Es un bello nombre el que escogiste para mí, hija mía, un nombre que me llenaba de contento una vez dejé de quejarme por el destino que me había tocado.

Celestia saltó rápidamente, esa voz…

—¡Madre! ¡Madre! — Llamó con fuerza a White Nightmare.

—Aquí — la llamó una voz en la fuente.

Celestia se asomó para ver su reflejo, que estaba exactamente igual excepto porque extrañamente la yo reflejada no tenía alas. No, no podía ser…

—Mamá — dijo Celestia tratando de tocar el reflejo, que por extraño que pareciera, sí llegó a sentirla. — Mamá, estás aquí, estás aquí…

—Nunca me fui, hija mía — dijo White Nightmare con calma. — Como todos aquellos que avanzamos más allá, sigo viviendo en el corazón de mis seres queridos; y si me ves aquí es porque me necesitas, ¿o me equivoco?

—Yo… debo estar soñando, todo está dentro de mi cabeza.

—Sí que lo está, pero porque eres tú la que me necesita en estos momentos; yo estoy aquí para ti, hija mía. Últimamente tienes mucho en tu mente, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no le cuentas a tu madre qué te sucede? ¿Qué hay en tu mente, mi pequeña?

—Yo… yo… no he dejado de pensar estos últimos años — dijo por fin, tal vez su madre pudiera entenderla; este anhelo que parecía más bien un capricho. — Pensar en ti, pero no como White Nightmare sino en aquellos días en que perdiste tus recuerdos y no eras más que una niña pequeña.

—No era cualquier niña pequeña Celly, era la niña más dichosa del mundo al tener una madre tan amorosa, ¿o me equivoco? Porque eso es lo que te molesta, ¿no?

Celestia no pudo más y rompió a llorar. A través del reflejo White Nightmare le acarició la melena con cuidado, y al igual que antes increíblemente podía sentirla.

—Cuando veo a Luna y a Pip conviviendo con Blue Moon yo simplemente no puedo soportarlo — lloró Celestia. — Me alegro por ellos y me encanta tener un sobrino, pero… me hace desear lo mismo, realmente deseo un bebé. Pero llámalo capricho o estupidez pero a pesar que sé que amaría a un niño adoptado con todo mi corazón no puedo dejar de pensar en que no podemos detener el curso natural de las cosas y tarde o temprano él o ella me dejaría y…

—Es normal tu miedo — dijo White Nightmare. — La inmortalidad no es algo que simplemente puedes conjurar, es necesario que te sea concedida como a Twilight Sparkle al ganarse tu corazón; o como a nuestra familia a quien se nos ha otorgado a cambio de cumplir con nuestros pequeños ponis. Podemos engañar a la muerte, pero por tiempo limitado; y sí, tarde o temprano tu potro morirá.

—¡Pero no hay nada que hacer! Si realmente quiero ser mamá no puedo simplemente adoptar. Existe la posibilidad de la inseminación artificial pero de todos modos yo… yo realmente deseo que mi bebé tenga tanto parte de Twilight como mío, no algo mío y algo de un desconocido.

—¿Y por qué de Twilight Sparkle? — Dijo White Nightmare.

—Porque es mi esposa, y si algo tiene la mitad de ella; tiene la mitad de probabilidades de ser perfecto.

White Nightmare se quedó sin qué decir por un tiempo, hasta que estalló en carcajadas.

—¿Mamá?

La unicornio blanca del reflejo siguió riéndose por un buen rato hasta que al final consiguió calmarse un poco.

—Lo siento, no me malinterpretes Celly, es sólo que me das ternura hija mía. En verdad, me recuerdas mucho a mí en mi niñez. Es lindo ver que mi hija se parezca tanto a mí…

Celestia suspiró, claro, todos podían tener ese sentimiento menos ella. White Nightmare le sonrió a su hija.

—No me gusta verte triste hija mía, si te pones triste yo estaré triste.

Celestia sintió una oleada de nostalgia al recordar que esas fueron las palabras de su padre cuando se despertó sin recuerdo algunos de que alguna vez tuvieron hijas. White Nightmare continuó:

—Pero concentrándonos en tu problema, existe una solución. No eres la primera de los Legítimos Gobernantes que amaba a otro de su mismo sexo, el primero fue Golden Heart el Rey Minotauro. Y al igual que tú, alguna vez llegó a sentir anhelo por descendencia.

Celestia movió sus orejas. ¿Eso quería decir que había esperanza?

—Existe un ritual, uno muy poderoso creado por Serena señora de todos los Grifos, pensado especialmente para ayudar a Golden aún si éste no era de su misma especie.

—¿Por qué? — Quiso saber Celestia.

—Era la que más entendía de la magia de los Creadores — dijo con calma White Nightmare. — Y ellos creían en la Armonía, eso significaba la mutua cooperación de todos por todos. Existe un ritual, uno muy poderoso creado en nombre de Aradia, una diosa de uno de los clanes humanos. Un ritual que Serena enseñó a Minotauro para que él y su amante pudieran tener descendencia a pesar de ser ambos machos.

—¿Qué cosa? — Se sorprendió Celestia. — ¿De veras existe?

—La deidad humana Aradia es una diosa de la luna, la cual afecta los ciclos femeninos a su peculiar manera; por tanto era considerada también una diosa de la fertilidad. Aradia creó el ritual para darle la habilidad de tener hijos a las mujeres estériles. Serena Señora de los Grifos adaptó el ritual para que las parejas del mismo sexo pudieran tener hijos.

—¿Es posible cosa semejante? ¡Por favor mamá, si conoces el secreto necesito que me lo digas! Te lo ruego por favor…

White Nightmare miró fijamente a su hija.

—Existen condiciones para que el ritual funcione.

—¡Las cumpliré!

Entonces White Nightmare sonrió satisfecha.

—Primero que nada, tanto tú como tu pareja deben estar seguros de desear un bebé con todas sus fuerzas, y purificarse cada una en un manantial natural sin tener contacto la una con la otra desde el amanecer hasta la media noche; y durante el tiempo en que dure su purificación, deben concentrar su poder y sus deseos en el niño, solamente en el niño. Y hasta que llegue el tiempo preciso, encontrarse a la luz de la luna llena, rodeadas de naturaleza y consumar el matrimonio. Con este proceso habrán consagrados sus corazones al deseo de la creación guiadas únicamente por el deseo de tener un niño al cual amar.

Celestia quiso abrazar el reflejo, pero claro, era imposible.

—Mamá, ¿cómo podré agradecértelo?

—Haciendo a mi nieta muy feliz.

Entonces el agua de la fuente volvió a agitarse, para volver a calmarse poco después; pero el reflejo de Celestia volvía a ser el de ella misma. White Nightmare se había ido.

Sin más, regresó con su familia que andaba preocupada.

—¿Ya estás mejor, Celestia? — Quiso saber Twilight abrazándola.

Celestia asintió con calma.

—Dime Twilight, ¿si hubiera una forma en que tú y yo tengamos un bebé, qué tanto lo desearías? ¿Con todas tus fuerzas o simplemente lo harías para complacerme?

Twilight le sonrió.

—Por supuesto que con todas mis fuerzas Celestia. Realmente me gustaría que tú y yo tuviéramos un hijo o una hija propios, si existiera la manera…

—Existe, mi amada. Existe en verdad y si tú estás a mi lado; me encantaría que tú y yo tuviéramos a nuestro hijo.

Twilight le tomó del casco y luego la besó, claro que estaría dispuesta; ser madre era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en su vida y tener de nuevo la experiencia junto a la yegua que amaba era algo que se le hacía muy hermoso. Sin embargo los demás no entendían.

—Hermana, ¿cómo es que de pronto conoces la forma en que tú y ella tengan un hijo? No me es que no me alegre por ustedes pero simplemente no se me hace claro.

Celestia le sonrió al cielo.

—Digamos que tuve algo de ayuda, por parte de mamá, que siempre está mirándonos desde su lugar en el paraíso al lado de los Creadores.

Spike no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de ira al oír mencionar a la maldita que había asesinado brutalmente a sus padres biológicos, pero fue detectado a tiempo tanto por Pina como por Twilight; y la primera lo tomó de la garra dulcemente mientras que la otra se acurrucaba contra su cintura.

—Spike, déjalo ir — suplicó Twilight. — No conociste a tus padres biológicos pero recuerda que tienes una familia conmigo, con Pina ahora. ¿No crees que debes pensar en lo bueno, Spike?

—Twilight tiene razón — dijo Pina. — Cálmate, ella no está aquí en verdad; y si mal no recuerdo ni siquiera podía verte a la cara cuando te dijo la verdad, no te hará daño ya Spike. Por favor déjalo pasar Spike.

Y al final Spike se relajó moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Perdónenme, ¿sí? Es algo que no puedo dejar pasar por mucho que me esfuerce. Yo, lo siento mucho.

—Está bien Spike, está bien — dijo Celestia. — No te preocupes, por mucho que ame a mi madre no puedo ignorar quién fue en realidad y el que Luna y yo la reformáramos junto con papá no borra el dolor que causó durante esos días.

Spike se dio por entendido, era un alivio saber que su familia lo apoyaba.

—¿Pero no te molesta saber que vas a tener un hermanito o hermanita, verdad Spike? — Preguntó Twilight tímidamente, pero medio a broma.

Spike sólo la abrazó.

—¿Por qué me va a molestar eso Twilight? No sé cómo sea aun pero de verdad que me llama la atención eso de ser el hermano mayor. No puedo esperar a conocerlo, pero… ¿cómo es el ritual y cómo lo harán Twilight?

—Precisamente debemos de entrar en detalles — dijo Celestia. — Luna, ¿cuándo es la próxima luna llena?

—Dentro de dos días.

—En ese caso hay que hacer los preparativos, localizar dos manantiales naturales en donde sea y comenzar el extraño ritual creado por Serena señora de todos los grifos.

El ambiente había cambiado de pronto; de simplemente triste a uno lleno de expectativa ya que todos se pusieron en movimiento rápidamente, hasta Spike con su ya conocida habilidad para organizar y localizar archivos pendientes fue él el que dio con los manantiales naturales más cercanos y también él el que trazó la ruta de regreso para ambas a los jardines del Palacio, pues se había acordado que era el mejor lugar para darles a las dos monarcas un poco de privacidad durante la consumación del ritual. Se llegó al extremo de vaciar la rama del Palacio que daba a esas áreas.

—Y recemos porque funcione — suspiró Twilight.

—Funcionará — dijo Celestia con firmeza, — mamá lo ha asegurado. Yo tengo fe.

—Yo sólo les deseo suerte — dijo Spike con calma. — Y avísenme en cuanto nazca para que pueda venir a visitarlos. Me muero por conocer a mi hermano o hermana.

—¿No te quedarás todo el proceso? — Preguntó Twilight. — Pero Spike, es un momento muy importante y me encantaría que toda la familia esté presente en el momento preciso; además… además…

—Si me dices que necesitas a tu asistente número uno lo mismo puede decir la redacción del periódico de Lizardos — dijo Spike. — En serio que te daría un paro cardíaco de sólo ver las faltas ortográficas que hay en una edición antes que yo la revise. Sin contar con toda la correspondencia que se mandan ustedes con el Rey Lumbre, me sigue sorprendiendo que me pida que ayude en estos asuntos siendo un humilde ciudadano reptil.

Twilight entendió, Spike era un adulto y tenía que entenderlo. Pina le colocó una garra en el hombro, un efecto de lo más cómico teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente tuvo que ponerse pecho tierra para lograrlo.

—Ya, ya Twi my friend. Además parte del ritual requiere que usted y Celestia intimen; y el saber que su mamá está haciendo cosas justo en ese momento no es algo que a ningún hijo le resulte placentero, ¿no cree?

Spike hizo un face-claw enrojeciendo de repente.

—Gracias por tu tacto, Pina.

—Me debías esa por haberme avergonzado frente a mi madre torpe, ahora te aguantas — le provocó Pina con una sonrisita torcida. — Preguntarle si siempre tuve ese lunar ahí, mira que no tienes derecho a quejarte.

Spike frunció el entrecejo y encaró a Pina, que lo imitó devolviéndole una mirada intensa, tanto que ambos comenzaron a sacar humo de la nariz. Entonces soltaron una alegre carcajada y chocaron los puños a modo de complicidad; y Pina hasta le robó un beso rápido.

Los equinos no tuvieron más remedio que reírse ante esta extraña dinámica entre los dos jóvenes reptiles. Tenían más de un siglo cada uno pero claro, para un dragón eran prácticamente niños y se seguían portando como tal. Incluso Celestia no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña broma:  
—Y a todo esto, ¿para cuándo esperamos nietos, Pina, Spike?

Ambos se separaron de repente, Spike completamente rojo y Pina pasando de azul metálico al tono lavanda de Spike ante aquello, logrando que todos estallaran en alegres carcajadas.

—Lo siento, vi la oportunidad y no me pude resistir — dijo Celestia. — Pero bueno, es sólo que me acordé que ustedes no se quedarán. ¿Pero por lo menos contamos con ustedes esta noche, no?

—Prometan no más chistecitos así y por mí está bien, no prob — dijo Pina.

—¿Bromeas, no Pina? Hasta me siento mal de no haberla pensado yo — se lamentó Pip. — Pero ya se me ocurrirá algo, después de todo mi viejo socio no puede sólo venir de visita y esperar que su gran amigo Pip no tenga una risotada o dos a sus costillas.

—Prepárense, cuando Pip se pone en plan de payaso no hay quien lo pare, pero tú deberías saberlo Spike compañero — se rio Luna abrazando por la cintura a su querido esposo.

Los dos jóvenes dragones soltaron una nubecita de humo pero luego se rieron. Todo era perfecto y estaban de buen humor.

—Pero risas aparte, sí, nos quedaremos hasta mañana — dijo Pina. — Después de todo volar hasta aquí me deja para el arrastre.

—Pero ya creciste a tu tamaño máximo de dragón, ¿no? — Preguntó inocentemente Pip. — Se supone que eres más fuerte ahora.

—Spike también llegó a su tamaño máximo niñito, y por lo tanto es más pesado. Ojalá fuera un dragón serpiente, así podría mantenerse pequeño si quisiera. Sólo miren al Rey Lumbre.

—Y a propósito, ¿por qué es de ese tamaño? No llego a entender por qué semejante enano es el que manda a todos los dragones — se le escapó a Pip.

Las tres Princesas iban a decir algo pero Pina y Spike se rieron de buena gana.

—Sí, al principio me lo preguntaba también — dijo Spike. — Pero es porque tiene demasiado poder, tanto que no puede manejarlo en su forma normal. Por eso se hace pequeño, esa infantil forma lo ayuda a mantenerse a raya. Además la gente se siente más cómoda con él de esa forma, es su forma de mostrar que es un Rey accesible, literalmente nunca mira a nadie por encima del hombro.

Pina soltó una alegre risotada ante el comentario, buena esa, buena esa. Y ese fue el resto de la convivencia, una en donde se intercambiaron anécdotas y se compartieron varias risas, un día sin pena ni gloria. Al día siguiente los dragones partieron de regreso a Reptilia mientras todo el resto de la Familia Real se preparaban para el ritual mencionado por White Nightmare. ¿Sería posible cosa semejante? Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

…

Mientras, desde su lugar en compañía de los Creadore White Nightmare observaba satisfecha de sí misma, sabiendo que le había hecho a su pequeña un bien y que pronto ella hallaría la alegría de ser mamá.

Desgraciadamente otro de aquellos que convivía junto a los Creadores no estaba de acuerdo con lo que ocurría.

—Eres un ser despreciable. Despreciable y traicionero.

—Golden Heart — murmuró Nightmare sin atreverse a ver a los ojos al primer Rey Minotauro.

—¿Quieres burlarte de mí acaso, maldita White Nightmare? — Volvió a preguntar Golden Heart. — No tenías derecho a enseñarle ese conocimiento a tu hija, no después de cómo lo obtuviste. Maldita White Nightmare…

La yegua no dijo nada, sabía que el Minotauro tenía razón.

—¡Di algo maldita sea! — Gritó Golden.

—Como tu nombre lo indica siempre tuviste un corazón de oro, ¿no puedes darle una oportunidad a mi hija? Ellas no son como fuimos Dark Moon y yo. Por favor Golden, ódiame si quieres pero deja a mi hija fuera de esto. Ella no merece tu desprecio.

—Ni mi hijo merecía lo que me obligaste a ver que le hacías — dijo Golden. — Púdrete y ojalá que tu hija también.

Se alejó de ahí dejando a la dolida yegua blanca, que pronto se vio bajo el reconfortante abrazo de las alas de su marido.

—Que no te afecte ni por un minuto White. Tú y yo sabemos lo mucho que luchamos por llegar a este punto, y Celestia tiene derecho a ser feliz.

White Nightmare asintió.

—Tienes razón, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé y también los Creadores. Ellos le concederán lo que busca.

—Eres un maestro al momento de tranquilizarme, querido Dark Moon.

…

Llegó la noche que tanto habían esperado Twilight y Celestia. Desde que la Monarca del Sol subió su Astro y se dirigió al manantial asignado, lo mismo que Twilight.

Purificarse, ¿cómo podrían hacer cosa semejante? Todo lo que se les ocurrió fue bañarse en el manantial, y se siguieron preguntando si lo hacían bien hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a irradiar luz, todas las dudas se disiparon y luego se concentraron en el bebé, como lo indicaba el ritual de White Nightmare.

Y a la luz de la media noche, consumaron su amor esperando, suplicando, deseando… para que la fuerza de la vida naciera de ambas con la forma de un potro. Un deseo que fue escuchado y concedido por los Espíritus de la Creación.

Al nacer un nuevo día, una pequeña alicornio de pelaje verde y crines naranja.

—Es un gusto verte, mi querida Twilight Princes…

—Tus mamis te aman mucho. Mucho, mucho…

* * *

**Según yo ya había dado esta saga por terminada pero de pronto me vi pensando en esta historia leyendo un libro sobre rituales celtas. Para el que tenga curiosidad Aradia sí era una diosa de fertilidad según los celtas y existían varios ritos para que las mujeres estériles le pidieran hijos a la diosa de la noche. La consumación del matrimonio sin embargo me basé más en lo que se llama el "Gran Rito" el cual es el acto sexual entre la gran sacerdotisa (representación de Aradia) y el gran sacerdote (representación de Karnaya dios del sol celta). Como siempre espero que les haya gustado el One-Shot y:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
